


La nuit nomade

by Ambrena



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Animism, Atheism, F/F, Magic and Science, Opposites Attract, Religion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary pense à sa relation avec Serafina, tant sur le plan physique que métaphysique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La nuit nomade

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Femslash February. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Philip Pullman. Spoilers tome 3.
> 
> Le titre vient d’un film – qui n’a rien à voir avec la fic, je vous le dis de suite. Et je rugis de frustration, ce n'est pas du tout parti comme je voulais.

Mary restait persuadée que toute religion n’est au fond qu’une erreur ; une erreur peut-être séduisante, puissante, aussi, mais rien de plus. Elle se moquait de savoir si Dieu était mort depuis longtemps, si l’on venait de le tuer ou même, s’il n’avait jamais existé. Une agnostique, au plus pur sens du terme.

Pourtant, ainsi qu’elle l’avait confié aux enfants, la perte de sa foi avait laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le sentiment que tout avait un sens, d’être relié au reste de Sa Création toute entière, avait disparu en même temps que sa croix de religieuse avait sombré dans la mer. Et cela lui manquait terriblement.

Mais Serafina ne raisonnait pas ainsi.

L’esprit scientifique de Mary avait tenté d’analyser les croyances de la sorcière, même si les sciences humaines n’avaient jamais vraiment constitué son point fort. Apparemment, il s’agissait d’une sorte d’animisme étrange, qui vénérait des déesses anthropomorphes aussi bien que des éléments naturels : la lumière des étoiles, la terre, la lune, le soleil.

Et il était vrai que, depuis le matin même de leur première rencontre, Mary avait trouvé que le monde autour d’elle prenait vie, que les êtres inanimés, les animaux, paraissaient déterminés et conscients. Ce n’était peut-être que la conséquence du « but » qu’elle avait su lire en eux, lorsque les Ombres fuyaient tous les mondes pour s’engouffrer dans le néant ; mais c’était indéniable, et cela lui donnait confiance.

La sorcière, elle, avait toujours possédé cette confiance. Et elle ne doutait jamais.

Elles s’étaient rencontrées en songe, mais pour la physicienne, cette personne était si extraordinaire qu’elle avait toujours l’impression de rêver, même une fois éveillée. Cette main chaude et ferme, qui tenait la sienne, existait-elle réellement ? Et ces caresses, ces doux baisers, n’étaient-ils pas que le fruit de son imagination fertile ?

Serafina Pekkala lui avait enseigné quelques tours propres aux sorcières, comme voir les daemons ; et elle, elle lui avait montré la Poussière, grâce au miroir d’ambre. D’une certaine manière, elles représentaient les deux faces d’une même pièce, différentes mais complémentaires.


End file.
